Le chanteur et le flics
by sheevee fuji
Summary: yuki rend la monnaie de sa piece a shuichi


Le chanteur et le flics

Auteur: Sheevee Fuji

Genre: yaoi pwp... big lemon

Série: gravitation

Pairing:Shindo Shuichi / Yuki Eiri

Disclamer: les perso sont pas a moi

Commentaire: bah c'est ma premiere fic et en plus mon premier lemon alors on verra ce que ca donne je me tappe des delire comme ca des fois..

Shuichi dormait encore à son habitude, alors Yuki en profita pour aller enfiller le cadeau qu'il allait offrir a son bonbon rose préféré.

POV DE YUKI

Non mais a quoi j'ai pensé en demandant a Hiro si il avait une tenue qui pourrait plaire a Shuichi...

à oui c'est vrai c'est lui qui avait prêter l'uniforme d'ecoliere a Shu (Shizuka kurai... ta fic de l'ecrivain et l'ecoliere ma beaucoup inspirer) alors je me suis dit que peut-etre il aurait quelque chose qui pourrait plaire a mon ange... mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire que c'est mon ange decidement il m'a beaucoup changer ce gamin...

FIN DU POV

L'ecrivain entra en douce dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller le chanteur qui était épuiser de sa nuit mouvementé, il prit doucement sans faire de mouvement brusque le poignet de son amant et l'attacha et fit de meme pour l'autre ainsi que ses chevilles.

-Yukiiii... ouuuuaaaahhhh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. dit Shuichi en baillant les yeux encore coller.

- je m'occupe de mon bandit. dit le romancier d'une voix menaçante.

Le chanteur ouvrit finalement les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'arrivait pas a bouger.

- Yuki qu'est-ce... pourquoi je suis attacher? dit le chanteur avec une lueur de peur.

- je t'offre ton cadeau de fête mon cher.

Le sourire carnassier que Shuichi vit lui donna des frissons dans le dos, et c'est a ce moment qu'il remarqua deux choses, de un il était nu a cause de leur soirée mais il avait une couverture et de deux Yuki était habiller en flics et il était trop sexy.

- euh Yuki?

- ouiii mon mechant petit garnement!

- pourquoi t'es habiller comme ça?

- ça te plait pas?

- oh oui meme vachement, mais pourquoi t'es habiller comme ça? une bosse commençait à ce montrer sous la couverture.

- ouii je vois ça.. dit Yuki en ce mordant la lèvre, je te rappel que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui alors je t'offre ton cadeau mon monstre à batterie et je t'est attacher pour que je puisse faire ce que je veux de toi.

- vraiment tu fais ça pour mooouuuuuuaaaaahhhh?

- hai!

- vraiment vraiment?

- haiiii! Yuki commencait a perdre patience.

- vraiment vraim... mmgghh...mmmmmmmm.

Le flics ou devrais-je dire le romancier venait de couper la parole a Shuichi de la meme facon qu'il l'avait fait la premiere fois.

- ne Yuki tu pourrais me detacher onegai ?

- Yada. dit-il sur un ton qui en dit long sur ses intentions, j'ai envie de m'amuser avec mon prisonnier.

- aaaaahhhh Yuki qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- laisse moi faire et ferme ta jolie petite bouche.

- hai!

Le romancier enleva la couverture et regarda avec convoitise la beauté éblouissante que s'offrait devant lui, apres un moment il decida de s'amuser avec son bijou...

Il embrassa Shuichi dans le cou laissant par endroit des petits suçons, il continua de descandre et il s'arreta aux petits tetons durci par le plaisr et les taquina un apres l'autre faisant ainsi gémir le chanteur. Il continua donc sa descente en laissant des scillons brulants sur la peau de son amant il taquina le nombril quelque instant et alla ensuite vers l'objet de ses rêves, mais ne fit que le contourner laissant ainsi Shuichi souffir un peu plus.

-aaahh... Yuki... stp... aaaahhhh...mmmhh.

- ttttt... tu es mon prisonnier je fait ce que je veut de toi...

Il continua donc la douce torture en laissant promener sa langue partout sur le corps du chanteur sauf au deux endroit qu'il voulait fesant ainsi grogner Shuichi a sa maniere. Apres 10 bonne minute de torture pour Shuichi le romancier decida qu'il était temps de faire plaisir a son ange et il prit donc la verge tout entier dans sa bouche et commenca un mouvement de va-et-vient.

- AAAAAAAHHHH...OUIII...YUKI...CON...TINU...ONEGAI...T'ARRETE PAS...OUII...AAAAHHH...

- mmmmmm...mmmmmmm.. fit Yuki avec son bonbon en bouche.

- je vais jouir yuki...J'EN PEUT PLUS VAS-Y MOIN FORT...AAAAAHHHH.

Shuichi inonda la gorge de son romancier d'amour de son nectar si chaud. Yuki enfonça trois doigts dans la bouche de son chanteur et Shuichi les humidifias avec avidité et lorsqu'il les retira il laissa echapper un grognement mecontent, mais lorsqu'il senti un doigt en lui il laissa sortir un gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu avec Yuki et il commenca a le bouger en lui et fit de meme avec les deux autres... Shuichi etait aux anges il se tordait de plaisir et gémissait sans cesse qu'il voulait Yuki en lui, mais Yuki lui avait d'autre projet. Il sorti un sac qui attira la curosité de Shuichi.

- aaahhh Yuki... mmmmhh..qu...est-ce ... qu'il ...y...a..dans..ce..sac...mmmm...ahhh?

- sa SHU-CHAN c'est pour te punir.

Il sorti un godmiché en forme de matraque du sac et regarda le chanteur d'un oeil gourmand.

- que compte tu faire avec ça?

- tu n'a pas une petite idée mon cher shu-can.

- tu...tu... va pas vraiment faire ça?

- pourquoi pas mon ange tu verras ca va te plaire.

Shuichi senti l'objet s'enfoncr en lui.

- aaahh ouiii.. dit-il dans un soupir a pein audible.

Les quelques mots du chanteur n'avait pas echapper au romancier il commenca donc a mouvoir la matraque en shuichi et repris son objet de convoitise dans la bouche et commenca a le sucer avec avidité, le prisonnier essaya de ce defaire de ses menottes de toutes ses forces mais rien a faire il resta menotté avec un godmiché en lui et son membre dans la bouche de son tortionnaire. Le chanteur n'en pouvant plus inonda la gorge de son amant du nectar aphrodisiaque.

- je t'en suplie Yuukiiiii je...aaaahhh... te veux ... en ...mouuuaaahh..

- mmmmmmmmmhhhhh... si tu insite je pourrait peut-etre acceder a ta demande mais tu dois d'abord confesser ton pecher.

- mon pecher? O_O

- oui ton pecher :p

- mais je n'est paaaahhh...fait de pecher yukiii de quoi tu parle..

- chui pas suurrr de sa mon shu-chan tu te rapel pas a toute les fois que lon fait lamour cest qui qui joui en premier sans m'attendre et qui est égoiste?

- d'accord j'avoue je suis ... un...ejaculateur.. precoce..mais c'est pas ma faute si tu es trop bon au lit... et je suis aussi égoiste de ne pas etre capable de suivre ta cadence... ce te va comme ca monsieur l'agent?

- mmmmmouiii mon cher mais vous devez promettre quelque chose avant que je vous accorde votre requete!

- na..na...nani..?

- tu dois jouir avec moi watashi no tenshi. dit yuki en embrassant shuichi.

-mmmh d'accord je vais essayer mais je te garantie rien...

- je te fais confiance shu.

Sur ce il retira la matrauqe de sa proie et commenca a ce déshabiller, il retira lentement sa chemise et l'envoya valser dans le fond de la chambre, il retira sa ceinture et joua avec sa fermeture eclair pour faire languir shuichi et il se retourna pour retirer son pantalon pour que le chanteur ai une parfaite vue sur les fesses parfaitement galbées de son amant (baaaaaaveeeeuuuuhhhh c'est quil porte pas de sous vetement ce petit cochon) et il se retourna pour que son ange puisse voir qu'il avait une remarquable erection depuis le debut.

- shu es-tu sur de me vouloir en toi?

- ouiii de plus en plus, se mord la levre, je te veux maintenant en moi onegai YYYuuukiii jai envie de toi tout de suite.

- URUSAI BAAAKA... c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

Le romancier alla chercher la clé des menottes du chanteur et lui detacha les pieds pour pouvoir mieux controler sa victime.

Il penetra shuichi d'un seul coup et sans attendre qu'il soit habituer a sa presence il commenca a donner des coups de butoirs bestiaux tout le lit en tremblait, la ville au complet devait entendre shuichi hurler de plaisir.

- AAAAAAAAHHHH... AAAAAHHHH...OUUUIII PLUS FORT...OUIII YUIIIIII...AAAHHHH...OH ...

- mmmmmmmhh ouiii mon ange.

- AAAAAHHH OUIII, le flics commenca a masturber le jeune prisonnier, AAAHH... NON YYYUUU...YUKIII ARRETE SINON JE ...AAAAAHHHH... POURRAIS PAS TENIR MA PROMESSE...OUIIIII..

- mmmmhh non je n'arreterais pas mais je peux ralentir...mmmhh..

- OH OUIII YUKI PLUS FORT ...JE VAIS JOUIR...OUIII..

-attend encore un peu mmmmhh...

- YUUUKIII J'EN PEUX PLUS ONEGAI ...AAAAHHH..

- aahh... atend... c'est bon la... aaaaaahhhhhh ouiiiii

-AAAAAHHHH OUIIIII YUUUKIII..

-watashi no tenshi?

- hai, fit shuichi a moitier mort de plaisr et de fatigue.

- dasuki...

- moi aussi je t'aime mon yuki amour... reste encore en moi onegai jaime te sentir au plus profond de moi jai limpression que lon fait qu'un.

- hai moi aussi jaime etre en toi.

Il restèrent dans la meme position toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin.

- mmgggeuh... mais qu'est-ce que aaaahhh... yuki reveille toi...

- mmmmhh quoi?

- ya deux problemes.

- quoi encore?

- le premier c'est que je suis encore attacher.

- et alors je vais te detacher.

- non srtout bouge pas mon deuxieme probleme c,est que tu est toujours en moi et que si tu bouge sa va faire mal.

- baka.

c,est pas moi le baka c,est toi qui c,est endormi comme ca

-alors je nest qua te stimuler pour que tu te detende

-daccord

Yuki commenca a embrasser son amant langoureusement et la suite de la veille continua...

owari

Et c'est fini cest plate mais jai eu pas mal de misere a faire cette fic apres tout cetait ma premiere alors review please... je vais juste faire des yaoi alors si vous en voulez attendez mes prochaine fic...a plus... merci shizuka kurai de mavoir inspirer avec lecrivain et lecoliere...

hai: oui

watashi no tenshi: mon ange

daisuki: je t'aime

baka: imbécile, stupide, idiot...

onegai: s'il te plait

yada:je veux pas


End file.
